familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimi Quagmire
Kimi Quagmire (nee LaFontaine) is the wife of Glenn Quagmire. She first appeared in the episode Take My Wife. Biography In "Take My Wife", Lois and the wives of Spooner Street planned a couples retreat for them and their husbands. Quagmire wasn't allowed to go, because it was for couples only. Not wanting to be left out, Quagmire quickly hooked up with a girl. He found a pop-up window, saying that there was a hot single in her area. That was where he met Kimi LaFontaine. After this, Quagmire and Kimi went on the couples retreat together. However, when they were together, they realized that their relationship was a lot more than just a way to go on vacation. They had legitimate feelings for each other. In "Kimi Stupid Love", Kimi and Quagmire got married. Quagmire truly loved her and got over Cheryl Tiegs. They agreed to have an open marriage, allowing each other to have sex with smash & pass strangers, while still loving each other as husband and wife. In "Quagmire's Mom", Quagmire had a three way with Kimi and her sister, Kira LaFontaine. He then got arrested, because of them being underage. In "Inside Family Guy", she was one of the strippers, who came over, when Uncle Ricky was in town. In "The Dating Game", Quagmire stopped having sex with Kimi, becoming so invested in Tinder. She, and the guys worked together to help him kick his addiction. This included her first musical number, Tinder Makes You So Gross, a vaudeville duet with Peter. In "The Simpsons Guy", she sat next to Mrs. Muntz, the unnamed mother of Nelson in court, because they were both slutty, disgusting strippers. In "Peter Pan", she, as a pansexual, helped Peter come to terms with his sexuality. In "Passenger Fatty-Seven", Kimi watched in horror as her husband nearly died on a plane crash. The girls imagined what their lives would be like, without their husbands, and it was basically a parody of The Golden Girls, called The Quahog Girls, with Kimi, playing the role of Sophia. Appearance Kimi Quagmire is a tall, blonde, and fit teenage girl, who looks very grown up for her age, so much so, that she can easily pass as a full grown adult to strangers. She is very sexually attractive and is used as eye candy to many of the men who see her. She has long, blonde hair that is very shiny and glares in the sun. She has blue eyeshadow and some very pronounced eyelashes, most likely because she wears makeup or fake eyelashes. She has golden loop earrings and full, red lips. She wears a pink tube top that shows off major cleavage and short jeans that show the white insides. She also wears brown sandals with white straps. Personality Kimi Quagmire is sex-obsessed nymphomanic, who is always looking for a guy to have sex with. She is so horny and always up to have sex with any kind of guy. She is also willing to get really kinky with them and engage in all sorts of weird and crazy positions, moves, and role-playing personas. She is a bit empty headed and kind of a dumb blonde, having an intelligence level, somewhere around that of Jillian's. Being a teenager, she is always texting and talking to friends and going on social media websites. She uses hip and up-to-date lingo and does whatever things are popular at the time, such as taking selfies and doing duck faces. She is also very experiemental with whatever drugs are current and popular. This mainly includes vape and weed. She does not have any sense of safety or defense and will blindy get herself into a lot of trouble, doing something stupid and landing herself in a situation that one would be wise to stay out of. She loves having sex with guys more than anything in the world, but this doesn't mean she doesn't dabble in lesbianism. Kimi is a bisexual and enjoys having sex with girls as well, but even though she gets off to other girls at times, she likes guys way more and has felt romantic feelings for guys too, which she has never felt for any girls. Episode Appearances *Take My Wife *Kimi Stupid Love *Pilling Them Softly *Underage Peter *The Heartbreak Dog *Dr. C and the Women *Take a Letter (Cameo) *Peter's Sister *The Peanut Butter Kid (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Quagmire's Mom *Inside Family Guy *The Simpsons Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Game Guy Advance *Kicking Arse *Bookie of the Year *Roasted Guy (Cameo) *Stewie is Enciente *Baking Bad *Peter Pan *Jesus, Mary, and Joseph (Biblical Version) *The Boys in the Band *Passenger Fatty-Seven *American Gigg-olo *The Dating Game *Gronkowsbees (Non-Speaking Cameo) *V is for Mystery (Mystery Version) *How the Griffin Stole Christmas (Non-Speaking Cameo) *At Her Lois *A House Full of Peters *Dry Hump Only *The Finer Strings *A Call Too Far *The Education of Elmer T. Bags *Nanny Goats (Cameo) *Veteran Guy (Non-Speaking Cameo) *I'll Be the Judge of That *Follow the Money *Peter Gets Fired (Movie Version) *Switch the Flip (Cameo) *Cash Meg Ousside *Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas *Quagmire's Sexual Misconduct: Not On Tape *Genetic Mutilation *The Quagmire Housefire *A Thug's Life *Life of Brian 2: Revival Reversal *Brian Come Home for Christmas *101 Asexual Used for a Condom *The Unkindest Cut *Brian Dates a Bitch *Mort Almighty *My Wife is Your Wife *Green With Envy *Family Guy Through the Years (1950's Version/1970's Version) *Married ... With Cancer (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Regarding Carter *Stand By Meg *Bri, Robot *Family Guy Lite *Girl, Internetted *Brida *No Giggity, No Doubt Trivia *In "Kimi Stupid Love", it was revealed that her maiden name is/was "LaFontaine". *In "Quagmire's Mom", it was revealed that she was 16 years old. *In "Quagmire's Mom", Kimi's family was introduced, including her twin sister, Kira, her mom, Natalie, and her dad, Roland. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Female Category:Spooner Street Neighbors Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Quagmire Family Category:Married Category:Sluts Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Alcoholics Category:Weed Smokers Category:Perverts Category:LaFontaine Family Category:Quagmire's Girls Category:LGBT Characters Category:Middle Class Citizens Category:Teenagers Category:Coffee Shop Friend Circle Category:The Quahog Girls Category:Stupid Characters Category:Comics Category:Blondes Category:Millennials Category:Love 'Em and Leave 'Em Category:Strippers Category:Karma Houndinis Category:Hot Characters Category:Scarlet Collar Workers Category:Pink Collar Workers Category:Drug Addicts Category:Rapists